


A Christmas Note

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Blake is up late reading a book Yang gave her. Feelings come out when she finds a note to her tucked in between the pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Note

The lights on the Christmas tree in team RWBY's dorm twinkled brightly in the broken moon's light. Wrapping paper lay strewn across the floor in heaps with the occasional gift poking out of the mess of paper. Ruby and Weiss lay amidst the mess of papers, asleep. Ruby was cuddled around the stuffed bear Yang had given her, and Weiss was curled up with a smile on her face. A half empty plate of cookies lay out on Weiss's unmade bed, even the heiress having forsaken her usual tidiness for a day of happiness and gift giving. 

 

Snow fell softly outside the closed window as Blake sat cuddled in her bed, eyes and nose buried in her book, blanket wrapped snugly around her. Sighing slightly, the Faunas had to admit today had been a perfect holiday. 

 

Closing her book, thumb in between the pages to keep her place, the dark haired girl absentmindedly stroked the hair of the blonde girl whose head was in her lap. Blake was the last one up, Ruby having fallen asleep first having gotten up the earliest, the younger teen still a child inside. She was then followed by Weiss who had been infected with Ruby's cheer and had spent the day wrapped up in the young leaders whirlwind of baking cookies, opening presents and caroling, which surprisingly Weiss had not objected to any of these activities. 

 

Yang had been the third of them to fall asleep. The Faunas's had been sitting in bed reading her book when Yang had plopped down beside her holding a square parcel wrapped in bright yellow paper. 

* * *

_"Here Blakey, this is for you."_

 

_"Wow, thank you Yang. Why now though, we opened our presents hours ago?"_

 

Blake had asked, only to be answered with her partner shoving it into her hands and giving her a small shrug and then a smile. 

 

_"I don't know...I wanted it to be special I guess."_

 

She had said to Blake, seeming a little nervous. Blake thought it was weird at first, but those thoughts were drowned out by curiosity and her heart fluttering. She had torn off the paper with gusto (and a cat joke from Yang) to find a book. Her heart kept at the title. Assassins of the Heart. 

 

When she looked at Yang to thank her, the blond was awkwardly scratching at her neck and looking slightly sheepish. 

 

_"I know you like books, and I wasn't sure what you liked so I looked around at the covers and stuff of the books you had and thought this was kinda the same genera."_

 

Blake was impressed until she realized the fact that she only owned one other book that outwardly seemed to be even the same genera as this one. That book was sitting safely under her pillow...or so she had thought. 

 

_"Yang, you didn't happen to look under my pillow, did you?"_

 

_"What? Noooo, no way!"_

 

Blake had not been convinced. But surprisingly, she didn't really mind. 

 

_"You saw Ninjas of Love, didn't you?"_

 

_"Yeah, but I swear I didn't read it! I'm really sorry, it was just ive seen you read it before and since it's hidden I just figured you didn't want it stolen because it was your favorite book so I got you one that seemed close! I didn't mean to snoop I swear!"_

 

_"Yang, it's fine! I love it."_

 

_"Really?"_

 

_"Really!"_

 

The blond girl stopped looking sheepish, and gave her a small smile. The next thing she did surprised Blake even more than the gift. 

 

Her partner laid down with her head in Blake's lap and curled up on top of the bed, wrapping her arms around Blake's torso. 

 

_"Will you read it to me then Blakey?"_

 

_"Huh?"_

 

_Yang had never shown interest in her books before._

 

_"Read it to me. There's a part in there I want to hear, that I like."_

 

_"Oh, well what page? I can just skip to it-"_

 

But the blond had refuse to hear it and cut her off. 

 

_"No, start from the beginning."_

 

_"Oh, okay. Chapter one..."_

 

Blake had read softly to her partner for a good twenty minutes before she realized that the steady breathing of the blond had turned to small snores. At first, Blake had tried to wiggle out of Yangs embrace, but the sleeping brawler had a vice like hug around her waist and it didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon. 

* * *

So up until a minute ago, Blake just continued to read. Looking down at the girls head in her lap, Blake felt a small swell of happiness. Today had easily been the best Christmas she had ever had. 

 

Stretching as best as she could, Blake opened her book back up and continued to read. Yang hadn't been exactly right about the genera of this book being close to Ninjas of Love, but it was still good none the less. Where as Ninjas of Love could be described as poetically written porn, this was more of an actual romance novel, with a plot. That didnt mean there still wasnt some mildly risque scenes. 

 

She got through a few more pages when her reading was interrupted by a folded paper stuck in front of the next page. 

 

Picking it up with slender fingers, the dark haired Faunas gently opened it, wincing at each crackle the paper made. On the face of the paper was several dark lines of Yangs untidy scrawl. Blake felt her curiosity peak and her heart pound as she read the note. She could almost hear Yangs voice through the writing on the paper. 

* * *

_Dear Blakey,_

 

_I hope you like this book. I searched and searched the stores for something close to what I thought Ninjas of Love be like and I wanted to make this the perfect gift._

_I just want to say how special you are to me and to thank you for being there for me so far through our crazy lives._

_But Blake, I need to tell you something and it's important. I think I've wanted to say this for awhile now, but never knew how. I guess i can give it a try now though._

_Blake Belladonna you're the smartest (even smarter than ice-queen over there but don't tell her I said that), funniest, strongest and most beautiful person I know and I really, really think I like you. Not as a friend but as more than a friend. And if you maybe like me back, do you maybe want to be my girlfriend? If you don't, forget about this note. I totally understand and I don't want things to be weird so just forget this note happened then._

 

_Yours Truly,_

_The Yangster_

 

_P.S. - You're kitty ears are adorable!_

* * *

Blake rolled her eyes at the last part, but couldn't help herself from smiling. Her heart pounded and her hands shook slightly and everything suddenly just seemed new. 

 

Because in that moment, Blake knew she liked Yang back. Her partner. Her best friend. And maybe now her girlfriend. 

 

The thought was nice, but it didn't occur alone. With any pleasant thought comes a barrage of unpleasant and scary ones to spoil it. 

 

_What if she stops liking me? What will people think with me being a Faunas and her not... How am I supposed to tell her I like her? What if we aren't compatible and this ruins our friendship? What about our future..._

 

All the what ifs circled Blake's mind and tugged at her happiness. But Blake pushed them awa. She didn't want to worry about that now. 

 

Bad thoughts and scary feelings were pushed aside. The future would come, tomorrow would come and she would worry about those things then. For now, as she stroked her maybe girlfriends blond hair and held the letter in hand, she just wanted to enjoy the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Oneshot. At least I think it's a Oneshot. If not let me know. Please comment/review! I like to hear what people have to say!


End file.
